Absinthe
by Phoebe Laura Halliwell
Summary: Jesse is standing alone at New Year's Eve, but a certain ex-Warbler wouldn't let him go to 2012 alone. St. Smythe, slight AU. Warning inside.


**A/N: I own nothing. Altough St. Smythe is like my baby. It's already my headcanon**

**Written for Ariana's prompt for St. Smythe: Green**

**Warnings: Teacher/Student relationship.**

"Ten minutes until midnight!"  
>Jesse was almost bored, as he poured a drink for himself. Not champagne, yet, no. He still had time until midnight, and by the way, he didn't really feel like drinking that either.<br>He preferred this green drink in his hand.  
>It was a big, big party, and quite honestly he didn't know what was he doing here. He told himself that it was because he wanted to see Rachel, to see if she's still with the T-Rex, or something. For the record, she was, and Jesse certainly saw the triumphant glint in Finn's eyes.<br>But he found that he didn't care one bit.  
>„Got yourself a New Years kiss?"<br>Oh, great.

_It all started at Scandals, in that not-so crowded bar. Jesse went there, exactly because it wasn't crowded. He went there, because at that time he was fed up with women. He was fed up with the one and only Rachel Berry, and he didn't want to see more women._  
>„<em>Now, what do we have here?"<br>He glanced up from his beer, and looked at the other boy in the club's green lights. He had a mischevious smirk on his face, and he looked incredibly handsome._  
>„<em>A lot of thinks, actually. Like, me alone with a beer. Care to change that?"<br>The other boy's eyes lit up when he saw Jesse's little, flirty smile._  
>„<em>The name's Sebastian."<em>  
>„<em>Jesse."<br>They didn't dance long before they ended up in the restroom, bodies pressing tight against each other.  
>Their whole time together couldn't have lasted more than twenty minutes.<em>

Anyways. It wasn't Scandals now.  
>„I don't really get the hype over a New Year's Eve kiss."<br>Sebastian smirked, leaning at the table beside Jesse, while the older boy was staring at the absinthe in his glass.  
>„Don't be like that, Jesse. It's quite simple. You kiss someone, so this year will end fabulously, and your next one will start perfectly as well. Or... if you want it to be even better, it can be more than just a kiss."<br>Jesse let out a sigh, before drinking the alcohol he was holding onto.  
>„You really want me to get fired?"<br>Sebastian just rolled his eyes.  
>„Puh-please. Like anyone is interested in what <em>Coach St. James <em> is doing right now."

_It wasn't hard to become the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, really. He was the former star. The winner of four national consecutive national championships. It was child's play to become the coach after Dustin left.  
>But then Sunshine left too, and Jesse was standing there without a new lead singer... that is, until the new student appeared.<br>Jesse didn't think about himself as particularly easy to throw off, but truth is, as soon, as he saw the boy walking in, he almost fell off the stage.  
>It was Sebastian, wearing jeans, a green shirt, and that damned smile of his<em>

Jesse turned around, filling his glass again.  
>„La fée verte? Really, Jesse?"<br>The coach ignored him, before turning back, facing the crowd.  
>„Why are you here, either way? I thought your main goal is to snatch Anderson from Kurt."<br>„Nah. Look at them. I'll let them continue this year."  
>Jesse rolled his eyes, but looked at the pair nevertheless. They were sitting in one corner, cuddling together, both of them giggling non-stop. Yep, definitely drunk, both of them. Truth to be told they kind of looked adorable.<br>„Five minutes until midnight!"  
>„So, Coach ? What do you say? Should we make the transition to 2012 unforgettable?"<p>

„_You are acting like you are not even interested."  
>Jesse looked up at the boy over the piano.<em>  
>„<em>I am."<em>  
>„<em>Yes, I can clearly see that."<br>He watched as Sebastian walked around the instrument, locking eyes with him._  
>„<em>I'm your teacher, Sebastian."<em>  
>„<em>It doesn't bother me, if it doesn't bother you."<br>Jesse snorted a little._  
>„<em>Well, you know, this is my job. And if anyone would find out, I'd have to go to jail."<em>  
>„<em>If they find out."<em>  
>„<em>What makes you think it worth the risk?"<br>Net thing Jesse knew was that he was pressed to the piano, and a pair of angry lips was on his._  
>„<em>I dare you to say that again" Sebastian hissed, between angry kisses.<br>Jesse didn't say a thing._

It was kind of a déja vu, really. Jesse was pressed to the wall of a cubicle, kissing the other boy, and trying to get as many skin as he could.  
>Why was he always the one who was pushed to things?<br>He'll have to change that next time.

Except there won't be a next time, no. It should have stopped after Scandals, the moment Sebastian entered Carmel. It was illegal, it was wrong, and _this time _would _certainly_ be the last time.  
>He didn't even hear the countdown from outside, he was far too occupied with Sebastian' lips on his neck.<br>„Happy New Year" he heard him whisper it against his skin, before biting on his neck.  
><em>Oh, fuck.<em>  
>Well... it certainly became a memorable transition into the new year.<p> 


End file.
